Reasons
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: DouWata - Watanuki tinha uma idéia na cabeça. E nenhuma noção do perigo.
1. A Dúvida

**Disclaimer: **XxXHolyc não me pertence. Ou Tsubasa seria só um mangá na pilha da leitura da Yuuko!

Fic escrita em sequências de dias de _mau humor_. Extremo.

Be careful.

* * *

**REASONS**

.

.

.

_I've always been in love with you_

_**I guess you've always known it's true**_

_Eu sempre estive apaixonado por você_

_Acho que você sempre soube que era verdade_

_._

_._

- Tudo isso… tudo isso foi para você descobrir meus sentimentos, não foi?

Watanuki tremeu por um instante, uma inquietude sem nome roubando todo o ar do seu peito.

Doumeki caminhou até bem perto de seu rosto, os olhos apertados e secos _demais_.

-Agora você sabe. O que vai fazer?

-E-eu...

Doumeki olhou nos olhos azul e dourado. E se afastou, os passos duros e barulhentos no chão.

Watanuki só conseguiu distinguir o borrão da porta que se abriu e se fechou, uma única vez.

.

.

_**You took my love for granted**_

_**Why? oh why?**_

_**The show is over say good-bye**_

_Você tocou no meu amor só para ter certeza_

_Por quê? Oh por quê?_

_O show acabou, diga adeus_

_._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

**I. A Dúvida**

.

.

Era um dia como qualquer outro. E como sempre, nesses dias algo acontece com o menor dos detalhes, a menor das ações.

-Himawari-chaaaaan! – Watanuki sorriu, estendendo o almoço que havia feito para a amiga.

-Obrigada, Watanuki-kun. Parece delicioso, não é Doumeki-kun?

-Hun.

-SEJA AGRADECIDO PELO MENOS UMA VEZ!

-Ne, Wataniku... às vezes não precisamos dizer o que sentimos, não acha? Se nossas ações já mostram o bastante, não é preciso usar as palavras.

Watanuki sentiu um estalo dentro de si. E se ele tivesse realmente aprendido alguma coisa na loja dos Desejos, ele teria entendido que deveria deixar aquelas palavras seguirem seu caminho.

Mas, ele era o bobo do primeiro de Abril. Não um Mago das Dimensões...

-Himawari-chan é tão generosa! Não perca seu tempo com esse coração-de-pedra do Doumeki! Ele não demonstra nada porque _não sente _nada!

Ele deveria ter ouvido o segundo estalo.

Deveria, mas nesses momentos, geralmente estamos muito mais extasiados com o som da nossa própria voz, poderosa, cheia de _verdade_ e _coerência... _não é mesmo?

E assim foi, Watanuki não ouviu nada, além de si mesmo.

-Não! Não diga essas coisas, Watanuki-kun! Eu só quis dizer que...

-Doumeki não sente nada PORQUE TEM UM BURACO NEGRO ENGULIDOR DE COMIDA ALHEIA!

-Mas se ele sempre come _a sua comida_, já não diz o quanto aprecia o que você faz?

Himawari sorriu, inutilmente tentando dizer muito mais do que um sorriso seu realmente transmitia a Watanuki. Queria tanto dizer o que _ela _sabia. O que Yuuko-san, Kohane-chan, Mokona, as meninas, _o que todos sabiam_. O que _Doumeki sabia_.

Mas falhou, miseravelmente.

-Pra mim ele continua um aproveitador! – determinou, envaidecido, e se virou para o rival. Como sempre, Doumeki comia silenciosamente. – E VOCÊ NEM SE DEFENDE!!!

-Vocês já estão discutindo o bastante por mim.

-Seu...!!!

Mas não continuou o xingo, interrompido pelo som da risada da menina.

Um almoço como qualquer outro, como eu disse.

Alguns minutos depois o sinal tocou e todos voltaram para a sala de aula. Mais tarde, cada um tomaria seu caminho para os afazeres do dia. Como um dia qualquer.

E como é sempre num dia qualquer que as pequenas coisas se tornam grandes demais, Watanuki passou a tarde toda pensando naquele silêncio insuportável de Doumeki.

Custava tanto dizer uma _palavra_?!

Se ele gostava mesmo de sua comida, por que não elogiava como Himawari?

-Talvez ele não queira usar elogios na frente da Himawari-chan para outra pessoa! É isso! É uma estratégia daquele bastardo para conquistar a Himawari-chan!

A adolescência não é o melhor momento na vida para pensamentos lógicos e racionais. E muito menos quando o adolescente está _com ciúmes_ e, honestamente, _não sabe _disso.

Ao contrário de todo o resto do mundo.

Mas, se você já foi adolescente tem de concordar, _eles sempre acham que sabem._

Por isso, à noite, enquanto caminhavam para uma casa mal assombrada - mais uma cortesia de sua chefe – Watanuki tratou logo de afirmar:

-Descobri todo seu jogo.

-Oi?

-Com a Himawari-chan. Eu percebi quando pensei melhor sobre porque você não elogia minha comida... é para não ficar feio com ela, não é?! Você acha que ela ficaria com ciúmes de...

Doumeki parou de andar, encarando o jovem mais baixo ao seu lado.

-Eu não tenho esses sentimentos pela Kunogi.

-É claro que...

-Não. – Doumeki reafirmou, a voz mais forte e rouca que antes.

Watanuki sentiu seu queixo cair, e toda sua teoria, bolada com tanto trabalho a tarde toda, foi por água baixo.

Triste, não?

-E VOCÊ SÒ ME DIZ ISSO AGORA?!

Toda aquela rivalidade, ciúmes, medo, pressão... então de onde vinham?!

Como... como aquele maldito tinha a ousadia!?!?!

-Você é quem nunca quis saber.

E eis o terceiro estalo. Mas diferente dos outros dois, que vinham de fora, alarmantes, como sinos intuitivos, esse Watanuki _ouviu_. E ouviu como algo batendo dentro dele, que ele simplesmente não entendia o que era, mas que ressoava exatamente como se seu coração tivesse falhado em uma batida.

-E você ainda não quer.

E talvez mais outra, também.

Dizendo isso, Doumeki voltou a andar, e Watanuki deixou o assunto morrer ali.

Ou tentou.

Debaixo das cobertas, os olhos não queriam se fechar.

Se Doumeki não gostava da Himawari-chan... Por que ele gostava tanto de atormentar a sua paz?! Watanuki se enrolou ainda mais no cobertor, resmungando seus pensamentos. Afinal, o que acontecia por trás daquele muro branco e seco que era o rosto de Doumeki?

Sempre cheio de silêncios, meias palavras, meios risos. Tudo que dizia era tão rápido e objetivo, certeiro como suas flechas. Tudo que ele fazia tinha um motivo, uma razão que _com certeza _havia sido pensada e repensada muito antes de chegar aos olhos do mundo. Tudo nele era tão estável, forte... Impassível! Será que ele nunca explodia? Nunca gritava, nunca se enfurecia, nunca... nunca se sentia sozinho?

Tentou se lembrar de qualquer brisa mais forte no semblante do arqueiro. Watanuki lembrou e pensou por muito tempo, e muitas coisas sobre Doumeki que ele nem mesmo acreditava que sabia.

Mas o que ele ainda _não sabia_ era por que Doumeki nunca dizer o que sentia. Claro, ele era o típico cara racional e contido. Mas ele _sentia_ alguma coisa. E ao contrário de Watanuki, que berrava e esperneava todos seus sentimentos, e quase _sempre na frente do outro_, Doumeki mantinha tudo guardado. Tudo escondido.

Não era justo!

Ele queria saber! Ele tinha o direito de saber!!! Por que... bom, por quê?

Watanuki se perguntou, por um ligeiro minuto, se ele realmente se importava com o que o outro sentia. Não respondeu a si mesmo. Apenas lembrou que eles não eram amigos, definitivamente não. Mas o outro estava sempre salvando sua pele. Por quê? O que Doumeki _sentia_ quando o salvava, mesmo ele berrando aos quatro ventos o quanto detestava o arqueiro?

Virou de lado, mirando o relógio. 5h12 da manhã. Dane-se. Só entendia que estava curioso, e não conseguiria dormir em paz até saciar sua curiosidade.

Se Doumeki tinha _alguma coisa_ em seu buraco negro sentimental, Watanuki ia descobrir.

E foi assim que Hitsuzen fez de uma coisa tão pequena, o início pra essa estória.

.

.

...

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	2. O Teste

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**II. O Teste**

.

.

A primeira coisa que Watanuki pensou naquela manhã era: _que tipo de sentimento_ ele queria descobrir no Doumeki. Bom, considerando que ele era apenas um idiota, não podia se dar ao luxo de esperar emoções muito complexas, certo? Decidiu começar pelo básico.

E qual era o básico?

_"Para Plutchik, psicólogo americano, existem oito emoções primárias: __**raiva, medo, tristeza, nojo, surpresa, curiosidade, aceitação e alegria**__. Plutchik propôs que estas emoções "básicas" são biologicamente primitivas e que evoluíram a fim de incrementar a aptidão reprodutiva animal."_

Watanuki ajeitou os óculos, resoluto. Emoções primitivas pareciam se encaixar muito bem naquele arqueiro rude e ingrato. Mas oito... ele não teria paciência pra descobrir tudo isso!

**Nojo **podia ser descartada logo de cara. Ele não tinha a menor curiosidade em saber do que Doumeki sentia nojo.

**Surpresa? **Doumeki _nunca _se surpreendia. Ele já havia tentado provar o contrário diversas vezes e em vão. Afinal, ele se achava o rei da calma, aquele bastardo! Seria um trabalho inútil.

No mesmo raciocínio, descartou **curiosidade**. Doumeki não tinha muita curiosidade, e se tinha, era educado demais para demonstrar isso e ponto final.

Olhou diversas vezes a palavra _**aceitação**_. Sentiu uma batida rápida e brusca no peito, mas ignorou completamente. Era sua imaginação. Afinal do que lhe serviria saber o que Doumeki aceitava?!

_Por que ele __**me**__ aceita?_

Pigarreou, tentando tirar o que quer que fosse que estivesse apertando seu peito. Será que tinha tanto pó assim na biblioteca da escola?

Enfim, olhou novamente a palavra. Sim, sim, era totalmente irrelevante e descartável.

Abriu o caderno e escreveu as quatro últimas palavras: **raiva, medo, tristeza **e **alegria**. Sorriu, triunfante, afinal aquele sim era um ótimo começo para seu plano.

Deixar Doumeki com **raiva** não podia ser tão difícil, podia?

Sua primeira tentativa foi planejada para a hora do almoço. Como sempre, Watanuki havia preparado um excelente cardápio, com onigiris, omakes, sushis, e até bolinhos com creme de baunilha. Seu plano era simples: ia mostrar toda aquela comida e, obviamente (e infantilmente, Watanuki!) não ia deixá-lo comer um só pedacinho.

Guloso e folgado como era, Doumeki certamente ficaria irritado em ser descartado para o almoço! Não era um plano perfeito?

-Ei, Doumeki!

O arqueiro levantou uma sobrancelha, mirando o estudante de cabelos negros. Desde quando Watanuki lhe dirigia a palavra facilmente?

-Hoje eu fiz meu melhor para Himawari-chan! – Watanuki disse, mostrando o bento estendido em sua mão.

Doumeki percebeu, claro, que só havia duas porções.

-Você não vai comer?

-É CLARO QUE EU VOU COMER!! – pigarreou, se recompondo. Era agora! – _Você_ não vai porque... porque hoje é um almoço especial entre eu e a Himawari-chan.

-Hun.

-E não vou te dar nenhunzinho porque afinal eu fiz tudo pra ela... porque eu quero ter um momento de paz com ela sem você devoran...

Doumeki se levantou, mirando os olhos de duas cores. E Watanuki tremeu.

_Aquilo não era raiva!_

-Seja mais claro ao se declarar para a Kunogi, dessa vez.

Watanuki permaneceu paralisado enquanto o outro se virava e caminhava na direção oposta do pátio. Piscou duas, três vezes, só saindo de onde estava quando ouviu a voz da colega de cabelos cacheados. Olhou para ela, como se houvesse uma nuvem em seus olhos.

E tinha. Só podia ter. Porque aquilo que ele viu em Doumeki _definitivamente _não era raiva.

Era _**tristeza**_.

E incomodava. Watanuki podia ser bobo, mas não era má pessoa. Ele nunca gostou de ver qualquer outra pessoa triste. Ele sabia como era se sentir rejeitado... _rejeitado?_ Não era como se ele nunca mais fosse fazer o almoço daquele monstro comedor!!! Doumeki _devia_ saber disso. Porque... porque era óbvio que Yuuko-san o faria cozinhar mais e mais para pagar seus débitos com o arqueiro!

Mas, não receber um pagamento, ou não devorar o almoço dos outros, deixa alguém triste?

Watanuki coçou a cabeça, se descabelando com a ponta do lápis nos fios pretos. Doumeki _sabia_, certo? E era só um almoço, como alguém podia realmente ficar triste só por perder um almoço?! Simples, resignou a si mesmo, Doumeki era um idiota e _não sabia sentir_ as coisas!

Yuuko-san diria que seres humanos são mesmo engraçados – e tolos – por terem o hábito de ver nos outros o que não podiam ver em si mesmos.

Sendo assim, Watanuki era _bastante_ humano, às vezes.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, resolveu continuar com seu plano. Afinal, ainda faltavam três emoções a serem descobertas. Se perder o bento não fazia Doumeki ficar com raiva, então o que seria? Logo uma nova idéia lhe veio à mente, imediata ao ouvir de sua chefe que havia uma casa na cidade que deveria ser visitada pelos dois.

-Leve Doumeki com você, e me tragam um objeto muito precioso que está lá. Vocês saberão o que é quando chegarem.

Doumeki _sempre o salvava_. E ele devia se orgulhar disso, ou se satisfazer de alguma forma, senão não continuaria o ajudando. Então, para fazê-lo sentir **raiva, **tudo que precisava fazer era _salvar Doumeki_! Talvez, se mostrasse que toda aquela pose de cavaleiro-num-cavalo-branco não era realmente de nada, aquilo sim deixaria Doumeki com raiva.

O que nosso pequeno herói esqueceu é que _ele _não era capaz de lutar contra espíritos. Por isso, quando entraram na casa e uma velha senhora disse que não iria abandonar seu espelho de prata, porque era um mimo deixado pelo marido, Watanuki achou que podia mandar o marido de volta pro seu lugar quebrando o espelho.

Idéias idiotas são tão fáceis de aparecer nos piores momentos, não? Alguém lembra que Yuuko havia dito claramente "me tragam um objeto muito precioso"? _Óbvio_ que tê-lo em mil pedacinhos não era a idéia da Bruxa das Dimensões.

Assim que tocou com as mãos no cabo prateado, Watanuki sentiu um frio sem medida. Os olhos azul e dourado se empalideceram, e sem conseguir se controlar viu-se mirando o espelho. A pele branca do seu rosto parecia ofuscá-lo, e seus olhos não queriam permanecer abertos, porque estavam olhando do lado errado... sim, era isso, na verdade ele não devia estar ali, fora, no frio... aquela luz parecia ser tão quente e aconchegante... e...

Por que ele tinha que voltar mesmo?

-OI!

Alguma coisa mais quente parecia tocar seu corpo do outro lado. Que outro? Que lado? Aquela luz parecia aconchegante mas... aquele calor era tão mais familiar...

-Vai embora, eu não preciso de dois corpos!

Era mais que calor. Era como se sentir _em casa_.

-Então pegue o meu.

Watanuki sentiu-se fazendo uma força enorme para abrir os olhos novamente. Mas estava indo pra casa, ele tinha que conseguir, ele tinha que...

Abriu os olhos.

E lá estava, inescrupulosamente nítido, quase tão palpável quanto a mão que segurava a sua.

**Medo.**

-Não ouse ir embora, _Kimihiro_.

Seus olhos piscaram uma vez e então se arregalaram, a boca se abriu buscando mais ar do que ele era capaz de segurar de uma vez só. Watanuki tossiu algumas vezes, até se refazer. A mão que segurava a sua ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

E ele percebeu que foi o calor que vinha _dela_ que o fez largar o frio do espelho.

Nesse momento, Watanuki _podia_ ter parado pra pensar, um mínimo minuto, sobre os seus próprios sentimentos e ter deixado de lado sua curiosidade "quase" sem sentido pelos de Doumeki. Mas, sinceramente, quem no lugar dele faria isso?

Ele havia acabado de descobrir que o grande herói, o mais popular da escola, o irritante Doumeki, _sentia _medo. E medo _por ele_.

Enquanto Doumeki carregava o espelho embrulhado numa toalha de cozinha – gentilmente cedidos pela apavorada senhora – Watanuki não parava de pensar. Por que Doumeki sentia tanto medo por ele? Bom, era a razão dele sempre o ajudar. Ele tinha medo que Watanuki se ferisse. Mas isso ele já sabia. O que ele nunca havia parado para se perguntar era a que ponto.

_Ao ponto de se ferir no meu lugar... sempre._

Por quê? Por que ele fazia tudo aquilo por alguém como ele? Eles nem eram amigos! Watanuki o detestava e por isso nunca seriam amigos, nunca seriam... seriam...? Nada? Até mesmo Watanuki não era tão tolo de pensar que alguém protegia outra pessoa só por auto-afirmação. Para mostrar que era mais forte. Não, não parecia _nada _com os motivos de uma pessoa como Doumeki.

Doumeki era tipo de pessoa reclusa, quieta. Não saía por aí salvando o mundo, não era seu perfil. E ele não só protegia o jovem aprendiz da loja de desejos. Ele _aturava_ Watanuki em todos os tipos de humores possíveis naquele ingênuo ser - e eram muitos.

Talvez, Doumeki fosse do tipo que lutava _pelo que acreditasse importante._

Dois mais dois, então Watanuki era importante pra ele. Ótima constatação. Bom, Doumeki gostava de sua comida. Mas logo Watanuki se lembrou do que fizera no almoço. Se Doumeki havia ficado triste por "achar que não ganharia mais bento", então...? Bom, talvez ele realmente soubesse que Watanuki voltaria a fazê-lo, no dia seguinte. Afinal, o que mais aquele bastardo podia querer além de tayokakis e curry?

Não se desesperem, leitores. Ainda faltam duas emoções para nosso querido mocinho descobrir.

No dia seguinte, Watanuki achou mais do que justo _pagar_ pelo último salvamento. Preparou alguns tempurás e chá para um café da manhã, e com um leve rubor no rosto – que ele percebeu e não entendeu a razão - bateu na porta do templo.

Doumeki atendeu, e por um breve momento Watanuki se arrependeu de não ter deixado a emoção **surpresa** como uma de suas escolhas. Mas foi breve mesmo, que tão logo Doumeki entendeu o motivo do outro parado à sua porta com uma sacola tão cheirosa em mãos. Sentaram-se debaixo de uma das grandes árvores que havia no templo.

Doumeki comia silenciosamente, vez ou outra percebendo o olhar de Watanuki sobre si. Não que fosse perturbador... mas desde _quando _Watanuki olhava para ele?

-Oi, o que foi?

Normalmente, Watanuk ia berrar e balançar os braços no alto, rosnando que seu nome não era 'oi' e que Doumeki era um estômago ambulante.

Mas, entendam, fazia "parte" do teste. E Watanuki ficou muito tempo olhando aquele rosto, muito, mesmo. Mesmo quando ele não estava sob seus olhos, porque Watanuki _lembrava_ e pensava se já tinha visto aquela expressão. E já. E muitas vezes. Só não tinha se dado conta ainda.

-Doumeki... você está alegre?

-Você só percebeu agora?

Bom, aquela _resposta_ não fazia parte do _seu _teste! E sim, imediatamente Watanuki começou a xingar, berrar e balançar os braços compulsivamente no ar.

Mas por debaixo dos gritos contra 'um bastardo insensível e egoísta', aquela resposta era afirmativa, e pensando melhor, Watanuki não conseguia distinguir muito bem _do quê._

Doumeki estava **alegre**. Era isso, _comida_ o deixava alegre? Depois de tanto trabalho, quem não ficaria irritado com uma constatação tão tola?

-Você não foi embora ontem.

-Ahn?

-Ontem. Você me ouviu, e não se deixou levar por aquele fantasma.

-É, eu ouvi... – _e senti a porcaria da sua mão na minha como se ali fosse o melhor lugar do mundo!_

-Isso me deixa feliz.

Doumeki voltou a comer, silenciosamente, vez ou outra comentando "quero mais sal da próxima vez". Watanuki perdeu a fome.

Fim do teste, e no balanço total de 4 emoções descobriu que Doumeki sentia 3: _medo, tristeza e alegria._ E de alguma forma, sentia que todas elas foram _afetadas _por ele. Ele deixou Doumeki _**triste**_, quando se recusou a dividir o almoço com ele. Fez com que o arqueiro sentisse _**medo**_, quando se colocou numa situação perigosa. E agora, aquele baka estava _**feliz**_, e ainda fez o favor de explicar que não era pelo café da manhã, mas porque o próprio Watanuki estava ali do seu lado, a salvo e bem!

_Do seu lado._

Foi assim que Watanuki ouviu aquele último estalo se repetir. A falha na batida do coração.

No meio de todo aquele teste idiota, tudo que _ele mesmo fez_ não foi ficar do lado de Doumeki?

.

.

...


	3. O Resultado

**III. O Resultado**

.

.

Muito mais fácil do que pensar sobre o que ele sentia ou fazia, era criar então uma nova teoria sobre o que Doumeki sentia ou fazia _a respeito dele_.

Podemos pensar, com otimismo, que Watanuki só tinha medo de ser rejeitado. Considerar que, se o jovem de cabelos negros realmente pensasse no que _ele sentia_ quando próximo do arqueiro, e chegasse à resposta _que todos já sabiam, _logo ele viria a pensar que o que ele ainda não sabia _exatamente _era o que Doumeki sentia por ele. E isso seria perturbador. Então, por que não começar pelo fim, não é mesmo? E foi assim que Watanuki decidiu descobrir _primeiro_ o que significava os sentimentos de Doumeki por ele, sem antes pensar no que ele sentia em troca, assim, só por precaução.

Esse pode ser um pensamento otimista, sim, mas honestamente, Watanuki estava apenas rejeitando seus próprios sentimentos.

Pela primeira vez, parecia que a vida estava lhe dando uma mãozinha. Era horário de almoço, mas Himawari estava ocupada com o clube de leitura. Watanuki chegou sozinho no lugar de sempre, e percebeu Doumeki observando, mais de longe. Watanuki acenou, o chamando.

-E a Kunogi?

-Ela está no clube de leitura hoje. De qualquer forma, eu fiz seu almoço também.

-Por quê?

Doumeki era tão rudemente direto às vezes.

-NÃO SEJA MAL AGRADECIDO E COMA!

Bom, Watanuki não era _direto_. E só.

Doumeki passou a comer, silencioso, como sempre. Mas Watanuki fervia por dentro, inquieto demais para degustar seu almoço. Tinha uma enorme vontade de berrar novamente o quanto Doumeki era insensível e INCAPAZ de sentir qualquer coisa! _Mas _ele já tinha feito o teste. Doumeki sentia, _sim._ Ele só precisava agora descobrir _o quê_.

-Foi ruim?

-Ahn? – os olhos azul e dourado piscaram, arrancados de seus pensamentos.

-Você está inquieto, e a Kunogi não veio hoje.

Um calafrio subiu a espinha de Watanuki. Ele havia mentido que se declararia para Himawari-chan, e obviamente não tinha feito nada disso no dia anterior. Só tinha contado _outra _mentira para a amiga de cabelos cacheados...

"_Já foram duas mentiras_", Watanuki pensou, preocupado _com o preço_ que certamente pagaria por elas. Era melhor não acumular mais dívida nenhuma.

-Eu não me declarei a Himawari-chan...

Watanuki sentiu as bochechas arderem levemente. _Do que estava envergonhado?! _Levantou os olhos do chão, mirando Doumeki que, subitamente, havia pousado seu bento no colo e também o olhava.

-Por quê?

Aquela expressão Watanuki não conhecia.

-Eu... eu quero descobrir umas coisas antes!

Doumeki o olhou firmemente, por segundos que duraram séculos para o bobo de Primeiro de Abril. O arqueiro voltou os olhos para o bento, sem tocá-lo.

-O que você precisa saber antes de perguntar os sentimentos dela?

_O que __**você**__ sente por mim?_

Sem ar. Watanuki apertou as mãos nos joelhos, se sentindo totalmente sem ar. Aquele pensamento era dele mesmo?! Era aquela a resposta direta pra pergunta que Doumeki fizera?!

-Isso... isso não é da sua...

-Seja direto e pergunte. É o jeito mais fácil de descobrir alguma coisa.

Doumeki ignorou a frase de Watanuki e voltou a comer.

_Ser direto? _Watanuki se levantou, sem perceber. Estava irritado, enlouquecidamente irritado! Depois de todo o trabalho que tivera, depois de tudo, a noite sem dormir, aquele maldito fantasma que quase tinha arrancado sua alma... e agora aquele idiota cabeça de vento lhe falava para ser _direto?!_

-COMO SE FOSSE POSSÍVEL SER DIRETO COM ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ!

Imediatamente cruzou as duas mãos sobre a boca, mas já era tarde demais.

Os olhos arregalados e surpresos_ – _sim, _surpresos_ – de Doumeki haviam se virado em sua direção, indagadores. E o que eles perguntavam era _tão simples e direto..._

_Se você já sabe que eu não sinto nada pela Kunogi, __**o que você ainda quer saber de mim**__?_

... que Watanuki deu um passo pra trás.

E o segundo.

E o terceiro.

Foi como piscar os olhos, Watanuki sem distinguir o sinal da escola com o sino tocava em sua cabeça como um alarme de bombeiros, que percebeu que tinha virado na direção oposta e estava andando com passos rápidos demais a lugar nenhum.

_Aceitação...?_

Que nome mais ridículo para definir _aquilo_.

Entrou pelos corredores, caminhando apressado entre os demais alunos que corriam em direção às salas para o próximo período que já começava, até achar a porta do toilet.

Lá dentro, mirou-se no espelho. _O que ele estava fazendo? _Jogou um pouco de água sobre os olhos, a respiração ainda descompassada. _Aonde ele queria chegar? _A lugar nenhum! Ele não queria nada... não estava tentando nada certo? Só queria... provar que... que aquele idiota sentia alguma coisa e...

_Seria bom se ele sentisse, não seria?_

_Seria mais fácil aceitar... quando não se é o único._

Watanuki bateu as palmas das mãos em suas bochechas, tentando se chamar de volta pra realidade. Bom, o que _ele _considerava realidade, pelo menos.

-Oi.

Mas a realidade parou encostada à porta, calma e presente, como sempre.

-MEU NOME NÃO É OI!

-Quando você parar de bater em si mesmo, pode me explicar o que está acontecendo.

Doumeki caminhava firme em sua direção, a voz inalterada e seca de sempre, exigindo, como sempre. Watanuki olhou por um momento aquele rosto que parou bem à sua frente, tão impassível, tão nulo e... _ansioso. _Num breve momento os olhos de duas cores correram até os punhos do arqueiro, cerrados, rígidos, como se estivessem nele segurando o mundo.

Segurando _todo o mundo _que existia dentro de Doumeki.

-Doumeki, por que...?

Watanuki sorriu, deixando a frase inacabada. Não tinha que perguntar nada, ele _podia ler _no rosto daquele idiota que estava_ sempre _o protegendo.

Não era óbvio o bastante? Ele, Kimihiro Watanuki, estava sempre gritando, explodindo, criando planos sem sentido. Tudo que Doumeki fazia era se manter firme, estável, forte, para segurar aquela confusão em forma de gente.

Para não machucá-lo, assustá-lo ou perdê-lo...

Era por isso que Doumeki nunca mostrava o que sentia. _Porque Watanuki nunca quis saber antes._

A mão pálida e fina tocou o rosto quadrado do arqueiro, deslizando até sua nuca. Doumeki não se moveu. Sutilmente, Watanuki puxou seu rosto para baixo, sem força. Doumeki se inclinou, devagar e sem perguntas. Watanuki se ergueu levemente, tocando a boca do arqueiro com a sua.

Tudo que posso descrever do beijo, animados leitores, era que Watanuki sorria como quem descobre um segredo muito grande.

Ainda que fosse um segredo que _todo mundo_ já sabia.

-Você _sente isso _por mim, Doumeki.

O sorriso parecia mais largo e leve. Watanuki se afastou alguns passos, mirando o outro. Olhando tudo que ele finalmente conseguia ver no rosto sempre armado. _Era isso, o tempo todo, esse era o sentimento que ele escondia e eu finalmente achei! _Watanuki explodia por dentro, porque tinha _visto. _Não, mais que isso, ele tinha _sentido na pele _que Doumeki sentia, e os sentimentos daquele arqueiro eram _dele_, totalmente dele.

E era bom _saber_ disso. Uma coisa feliz e quente, que explodia nos lábios curvados do sorriso de Watanuki.

Mas Doumeki não sabia o motivo do sorriso.

E mesmo se perguntasse, talvez naquele exato momento, nem Watanuki saberia dizer – ou admitir – porque tanto sorria.

Entendam, agora, que _um mundo inteiro _é uma coisa pesada demais para se segurar sozinho.

Uma hora, simplesmente, não se agüenta mais.

-A mentira que você contou ontem... seu jeito estranho... era pra isso?

Por um minuto, Watanuki cometeu o erro de olhar mais para o seu próprio sorriso que para os olhos apagados à sua frente.

E um minuto é mais que suficiente para pequenas coisas se tornarem grandes demais.

-Eu achava... eu realmente achava que você não tinha sentimentos. – ele murmurou, mirando o chão. Era tão confuso pensar que, quer dizer, quem pensaria que aquele rude e todo confiante do Doumeki era apaixonado pelo atrapalhado bobo de Primeiro de Abril?!

Ahn... _todo mundo?_

-Entendo.

A voz mais rouca que de costume fez o menino bobo levantar os olhos de imediato. E alguma coisa estava errada no rosto de Doumeki. Ele _não estava feliz._ Nem com medo. Nem surpreso.

Por um momento, Watanuki _quase _desejou que aquilo nos olhos dourados fosse tristeza.

Mas ele já sabia, definitivamente, que não era.

-Tudo isso… tudo isso foi para você descobrir meus sentimentos, não foi?

Watanuki tremeu por um instante, uma inquietude sem nome roubando todo o ar do seu peito.

Doumeki caminhou até bem perto de seu rosto, os olhos apertados e _secos_ _demais_.

Ele tinha esquecido uma emoção, não foi?

-Agora você sabe. O que vai fazer?

**Raiva.**

Tanta, e tão forte, naqueles olhos feridos. E ele, o bobo, _desarmado_ _demais_.

-E-eu...

Doumeki olhou nos olhos azul e dourado. E se afastou, os passos duros e barulhentos no chão.

Watanuki só conseguiu distinguir o borrão da porta que se abriu e se fechou, uma única vez.

Chorar sozinho no banheiro da escola não era a melhor forma de terminar seu primeiro beijo.

.

.

...


	4. Amor Não É Uma Ciência

_(ok, eu menti!!! O final não foi escrito num dia de mau humor... lalala)_

.

.

**IV. Amor Não É Uma Ciência**

.

.

_O que eu fiz?_

Watanuki cortava os legumes automaticamente, milagrosamente não se cortando, talvez pela prática do hábito.

Encostada na porta da cozinha, Yuuko apenas observava.

_Eu beijei o bastardo do Doumeki! E... e mesmo ele confirmando o que sente por mim... _

Watanuki abaixou a faca, olhando pela janela foco algum.

_Eu ofendi os sentimentos dele._

-Até que enfim.

Watanuki se virou, surpreso com a voz suave de sua chefe atrás de si. Ela caminhou até a bancada da cozinha, abriu uma gaveta e pegou uma luva de aço de cozinha, jogando-a do lado da faca.

-As pessoas usam o que podem para se proteger, você não acha, Watanuki?

O jovem aprendiz baixou o olhar sobre a faca e a luva. Ele já sabia muito bem que Yuuko-san não estava falando sobre os riscos de cozinhar.

_Eu estava sendo o tempo todo... uma faca ou uma luva?_

Watanuki vestiu a luva na mão esquerda. Observou a faca por um minuto, a segurando então com a direita. À sua frente, os tomates cortados em médias tiras prontas para agora serem picadas.

-Faça um jantar delicioso, Watanuki!! – berrou sua chefe, de forma animada, erguendo o copo de sakê sobre seus olhos que após fecharem-se num riso, abriam-se numa expressão séria e misteriosa.

-Hai. – ele afirmou, olhando suas mãos.

_Enquanto eu buscava os sentimentos de Doumeki, tentando decifrá-los... Isso significa que eu também me protegia?_

_Mas do quê?_

Tomates, cebolas, nabos, pepinos. Cortados minuciosamente sobre a tábua de madeira.

_O que eu sentia enquanto via tudo aquilo dentro dele?_

A mistura da massa de carne se despejando junto ao tempero. Watanuki se desfez da luva e da faca, para nas mãos nuas começar a moldar os bolinhos.

_Eu nem percebi como me sentia. Só era natural, certo? Uma curiosidade... natural. Que eu não percebi. _

Terminou a primeira leva de bolinhos e ligou a panela de óleo, esperando esquentar.

_Eu não costumo perceber o sabor da minha própria comida. Eu sei que é boa... Porque eles me dizem que é. Mas eu não sei como me sinto quando eu como o que cozinho._

Pousou um pedaço pequeno da massa modelada, ouvindo o burburinho característico do óleo quente fritando a massa.

_É isso? Eu passei tanto tempo com uma luva sobre meus sentimentos, que agora eu não faço a menor idéia de como eles são?_

Quando Watanuki serviu o jantar, não reclamou das tantas garrafas de sakê que Yuuko e Mokona já haviam esvaziado àquela hora da noite. Não esticou os braços desesperadamente, não berrou. Lá dentro da sua mente, não havia nenhum emaranhado de emoções pulsantes, mas parecia que tudo estava _em branco_. Como se ele não conseguisse enxergar nada lá dentro, totalmente ofuscado por toda aquela ausência de cor.

Será que no fundo, era _ele_ quem não sentia nada?

-Não é melhor você ir, Watanuki-kun, antes que fique muito tarde? – riu a Bruxa, os lábios num risco suave e obviamente dispendioso, que passou despercebido pelos olhos do adolescente.

Ela cobraria o preço daqueles conselhos mais tarde. Porque ela sabia que ao pisar na rua, os pés de Watanuki não seguiriam para casa.

No branco dos seus sentimentos, ele só conseguia pensar em uma coisa.

_Antes que fique muito tarde..._

Às vezes, as pessoas não precisam de razões muito lógicas para fazerem o que deve ser feito. Elas simplesmente sabem, sentem, que aquela atitude é necessária naquele momento.

E fazem. Felizmente, algumas delas ouvem dentro do branco de suas mentes... e fazem.

_Antes de mais nada eu ofendi o Doumeki. Ele pode ser um idiota estúpido mas... eu preciso reparar isso._

-E COMO EU VOU FAZER ISSO?! – Watanuki berrou ao breu solitário da rua, seus braços e pernas gesticulando no ar piruetas incompreensíveis.

Afinal, amados leitores, nada muda totalmente. A essência será sempre a mesma.

E Watanuki, em sua essência fervilhando, já conseguia ver alguma coisa naquele branco ofuscante de sua mente.

Ele ficava _**triste**_quando Doumeki estava ofendido com ele.

Respirou fundo mirando o portão do Templo, a dois centímetros de suas mãos. O que devia fazer?

-Oi, o que você está fazendo aí parado?

Watanuki sentiu um arrepio forte subir toda sua espinha. No escuro só conseguiu distinguir a silhueta de Doumeki recostada à uma árvore na entrada do Templo, sentada e olhando em sua direção. Do outro lado do portão, o bobo de primeiro de Abril sentiu seu pomo de Adão subir e descer à seco.

-Do-dou...

-Não fique aí parado, está ventando. É melhor entrar de uma vez.

-Ah, hai.

Seus olhos mal acompanharam o abrir dos portões e o caminhar até a casa, silenciosamente presos no chão de pedras. Quando finalmente encontraram o escuro piso de madeira, Watanuki pensou que devia dizer algo. Bom, ele pensou, de verdade e com toda intenção. Mas a distância entre pensar e fazer parecia impossível de se cruzar.

-O que você fazia lá fora a essa hora, afinal?

Doumeki estava sempre o salvando, não?

-Eu... eu achei que devia vir pedir desculpas.

-Eu não vou aceitá-las.

Watanuki não conseguia olhar para Doumeki. Ele não esperava mesmo que fosse fácil... não, na verdade ele esperava sim. Ele desejava que fosse. Que fosse fácil. Porque Doumeki gostava dele, não gostava? Então...

_Que porcaria de sentimento ele tem por mim, esse idiota! Droga... eu to aqui me desculpando, custa ele ficar feliz?!_

Bom, gostar não é tudo. E Watanuki percebeu que tinha _**medo**_de que Doumeki realmente nunca o perdoasse. Talvez porque isso significaria não ter mais aquele idiota o protegendo todas as vezes. Ou não ter mais aqueles momentos agradáveis quando eles três saíam juntos.

Ou talvez... talvez porque isso significaria... _não ter mais um idiota do lado dele?_

-Me explique _por quê_. Então eu vou perdoá-lo.

-Não, não vai. Não são motivos nobres.

-Tente.

Era uma sala pequena, com futons, uma mesinha de centro e dois quadros de aves nas paredes. Doumeki o convidou para sentar e deslizou a porta.

-Agora me diga a verdade, Watanuki.

Por um momento, o jovem aprendiz da Bruxa das Dimensões se sentiu mais capaz de contar quantos fios formavam o futon abaixo de seus joelhos, que realmente dizer mais alguma coisa.

Mas aqueles fios não eram os que realmente importavam. Fios, laços muito mais importantes estavam em jogo.

Respirando fundo pela milésima vez naquele dia, Watanuki começou a contar sobre o almoço em que tudo começou, os pensamentos que teve e o plano absurdo de sua curiosidade maquiavélica.

-Você... você é sempre tão seguro e... eu achava que a Himarawari-chan...

-Eu disse que não tinha sentimentos por ela.

-Eu sei! Mas era incômodo pensar que você era tão... tão diferente de mim. Você nunca _fraqueja_, Doumeki. Você nunca... nunca erra com seus sentimentos! Você está sempre sendo metido com a sua cara de nada abala o Doumeki forte, Doumeki racional, Doumeki...

-Esse mesmo Doumeki se apaixonou por você.

-NÃO DIGA ESSAS COISAS ASSIM FASCILMENTE!!!

Braços estendidos e frenéticos no ar, as bochechas vermelhas e aqueles olhos irritados, indignados, confusos. Doumeki não evitou seu sorriso, apoiando o rosto com uma das mãos.

-Você já sabe, Watanuki. E eu me sinto melhor dizendo.

-Eu não entendo.

-Acho que não é algo feito pra ser compreensível.

-E... é isso? Quer dizer, como vamos...

-Eu não vou voltar a esse assunto, se você não quiser.

Watanuki parou, silencioso. Aquele branco sendo preenchido em segundos por _todas_ as emoções que ele era capaz de reconhecer. Agora sim, estava bastante confuso. E era assustador.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, mirando as mãos tremulas sobre os joelhos. Confusão, medo, e uma vontade imensa de berrar "Não seja idiota, Doumeki! Não seja covarde agora! Por que você não faz alguma coisa?! Eu só preciso..._"_

Watanuki fechou os olhos com força.

_Doumeki idiota, sempre me dando tanto trabalho!_

-Diga... diga de novo, Doumeki...

Quente. Watanuki fechou os olhos, envergonhado.

_O toque da mão de Doumeki em seu rosto era, simplesmente, quente._

-Oi.

-NÃO DIGA 'OI' SEU IDIOTA!!! JUSTO NUMA HORA COMO ESSA VOCÊ...

Olhos abertos.

O bastante para ver Doumeki curvar os lábios, num sorriso.

-Você também sente _isso _por mim, _Kimihiro._

A expressão borboletas no estômago nunca fez tanto sentido.

-Eu... eu...

-Não foi uma pergunta.

Watanuki mordeu o lábio, o que devia fazer agora? Doumeki sorria pra ele, nitidamente _**feliz**__._

E ele _**também se sentia feliz**__._

-VOCÊ ESTÁ ARRUINANDO NOSSO MOMENTO ROMÂNTICO!!!

-E o que eu deveria fazer?

-Como eu vou saber?! Comece me beijando melhor que da última vez!

-Oh.

Bom, Watanuki estava realmente feliz, do seu próprio jeito.

.

.

**- OWARI –**

.

* * *

_**Fic encerrada, Tsuki feliz.**_

_**Isso me faz pensar que minhas horas muito muito muito vagas não são tão mal aproveitadas... XD**_

_**Deixe seu pensamento numa review!**_

_**Jaaa ne.**_


End file.
